Oro y Plata
by Amo y Shan
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si dos enemigos naturales se enamoran? ¿si un dule chico romantico y un liberal adicto al sexo se unen? . . .Epoca de los merodeadores


Este es un fanfic que no gana nada mas que dar diversion y mas que nada divertirnos a nosotras, Shan y yo nos unimos para darle vida a esta historia que comenzo a dar sus primeros brillos tras los apartados de un foro de rpg yaoi.

Esta de mas decir que los personajes, a ecepcion de Leinad François que es mio, son de J.K Rowlin.

Adeamas de que es un fanfic Slash, lo que quiere decir que trae insinuaciones y relaciones entre varones por lo cual les pedimos que si no les gusta este genero es mejor que dejen de leer de una buena vez, por otro lado si eres menor de edad en tu pais y sigues leyendo lo haces por iniciatiba propia, nosotras ya advertimos que el contenido puede ser ofensivo para algunos y no apto para menores de edad.

Y ya sin mas daremos inicios a esta historia.

----Prologo-----

El dia habia iniciado y yo habia partido en el primer vagon del tren que me llevaria a ese colegio tan famoso aqui en Inglaterra, venia de intercambio de Francia, ¿por que? asares del destino, problemas familiares y por que era parte de una minoria .

Llegue al colegio y ante la sorpresa de todos me nombraron para que aquel sombrero de aspecto gastado y bastante maltrecho me dicatara el sitio al que perteneceria, ¿pero por que se sorprendieron? sencillo. . .por que yo iba a 7mo curso y el cambiarse de escuela en el ultimo año no era muy normal.

Mi nombre es Leinad François, tengo 17 años de edad, cabello castaño platino, ojos grises, tez palida que solo en ocaciones especiales se torna con algo de color, de andar elegante y sensulidad natural, herencia de mi madre, la unica vampira de sangre pura, de la mas antigua generacion de bebedores de sangre en Francia yo, un chico mestizo que desde el inicio tuvo varias preferencias,entre ellas los varones, sin embargo algo siempre me ayudaba, mi carisma, mi belleza y el hecho de que era tan exotico que tenia tantas presas ante mi, tantas . . .solo era cosa de ver a quien escogia para cada dia, para cada momento, eso es lo que importaba, el momento, solo eso . . .y claro, mi madre.

Era mi primer año de ser prefecto, iniciaba el quinto curso al igual que mis tres compañeros inseparables, y yo estaba un tanto nervioso, pero se me paso al ir conversando con Evans en el camino sobre nuestros futuros deberes que comenzarían en cuanto el tren se detuviese, siempre me habían encantado los niños y al ver todas esas caritas que observaban con devocion a mi, el Prefecto Remus J. Lupin de apenas 15 años, cabellos castaños casi rubios y ojos oro, se mequito los nervios y los guie lo más amable que pude hasta con Hagrid quienlos llevaria al castillo.

Una vez sentado en el comedor tuve que aguantar las quejas de mis compañeros pues ya tenian hambre, todos los años era lo mismo y no entendia por que, si en el tren comian todo lo que sus bolsillos pudieran darles, tenian hambre. Escuche atento el discurso del director sabiendo que mis amigos no lo entenderian y me pedirian una escueta traducción y al fin el momento de la selección llego, dando comienso a los tipicos vitoreos de las casas, cuando el ultimo de esos chiquitos entro todos nos disponiamos a volver a escuchar las palabras del director pero en lugar de eso entro uno más... y es que no parecia un niño si no un alumno ya muy grande. Tan sorprendidos estabamos que poco nos importo el hecho de que las serpientes fueran sus nuevas compañeras... estoy seguro que no solo yo note se belleza.

Un nuevo año escolar, nuevos mocosos ruidosos y nuevos aliados para nuestra casa, la mejor de todas, la que tenia a los magos mas inteligentes y que estaban destinados al triunfo, la ida al comedor fue como siempre, yo iba al lado de mi callado y reservado compañero de cuarto, los ojos en mi, no era raro, despues de todo dentro de mi perfeccion no habia lugar para otra reaccion, la cena procedio como muchas otras veces., con unos cuantos subditos mios alabando cada movimiento que llevaba acabo y por su puesto con los escuetos comentarios de mi fiel compañero.

Mi nombre, Lucius Malfoy, primogenito de la tan afamada y noble casa de los Malfoy, perfecto, cabello sedoso y manejable de color rubio platino, ojos grises con vetas azules y la piel mas blanca y suave que cualquiera, yo era el preferido de muchos, prefecto de 5to curso, el mas bello, el mas noble, hasta que. . .

Si, el vejete loco presento a alguien y vi como los ojos de todos fueron en esa direccion, un esplendido joven de ultimo curso, recien transferido, un ser hermoso, no tanto como yo, el principe, pero si era hermoso, lo cual me preocupaba un poco, entonces el sombrero seleccionador canto aquello que era obvio, iria a Slytherin.

Fue el mejor verano de mi vida, porque al fin decidi hacer aquello que siempre había estado dentro de mi cabeza ¡Al fin me había largado de la casa de mis padres,hubiese querido ver la cara que puso mi madre... ¡Chupate esa, vieja desgraciada! No voy a extrañar ni un milimetro de esa casa que no pertenesca a mi hermano menor...pero a el lo veré en el colegio... aunque sea como subdito del principe de los vanidosos.

¿Donde vivia? Pues en la casa de los Potter, los padres de mi mejor amigo me recibieron mi ,al primegenito de los Black sin chistar, a mi Sirius Black, el Gryffindor más deseado por las chicas en la escuela y sin temor a equivocarme el más guapo de todo Hogwarts, despues de todo sabían lo que sucedia en mi hogar que de hogar no tenia nada.

Me encantaba nuestro director, pero como detestaba sus incesantes discursos ¿Porque diablos tenian que durar tanto? Y la maldita seleccion se prolongo demasiado, malditos niños, deberían nacer con una etiqueta que ya diga en que casa estaran en el caso de que entren a Hogwarts.

Jale la tunica de Moony para expresarle mi sentir y me miro severamente, más de lo normal y creo que era por su nuevo nombramiento, ¡si Dumbledore pensaba que él nos podría controlar a James y a mi, estaba muy equivocado! suspire, al fin y alcabo faltaba solo un niño y cuando crei que al fin mi pancita iba a tener de comer, entra un niño bastante cresidito... era guapo, pero no como para que todas las casas separaran su boca de par en par al verle... eran unos exagerados.

Mi verano fue. . .igual, termine regresando al colegio acompañando a Malfoy, mi compañero de cuarto quien ya tenia un club dentro del colegio, que por cierto me irritaba, como sea me daba igual despues de todo siempre era lo mismo.

El banquete inicio y decidi solo hablar cuando Malfoy dijese algo que no estuviese para nada acorde con su nuevo nombramiento o para reirme por lo bajo de las idioteces que los otros tenian que hacer para que Malfoy les diera un poco de su atencion.

Aun no entendia como yo, un chico poco agraciado fisicamente, y poco vistoso pudese andar junto a ese engreido, despues de todo mi cabello y mis ojos negros no eran nada a comparacion con los suyos y mi apellido era menos vistoso, Severus Snape es mi nombre y si de algo me orgullesco es de mi nivel de magia y de pociones.

Despues fue la seleccion y me llamo la atencion el ultimo, un chico claramente extrangero que dejo a varios y varias con la boca abierta y yo. . .bueno solo admiti que eso seria interesante.

Unas cuantas bombas fetidas en el tren y Sirius y yo ya teniamos una detención pendiente para esta semana y es que todo estaba totalmente aburrido y queriamos dejarle en claro a los nuevos quienes eramos nosotros, los Merodeadores.

Yo, James Potter, el mejor jugador de quidicht de todos los tiempos y mejor amigo de Sirius Black, yo a quien todos los leones admiraban y respetaban... yo James Potter ¡Tenia hambre! tanta que el chico ese, al que todos consideraron bello desde el momento en que lo vieron me paso desapercivido si no fuera por la bocota abierta de Peter **no lo habria notado**, lo unico que me alertaba de ello es que teniamos una serpiente nueva para molestar.

----Leinad----

Un par de dias pasaron hasta que alguien toco a la puerta de mi habitacion a mitad de la noche, sin embargo por bien del mundo y de mi propia identidad di la escusa mas acertada, o sea, no hable simplemente deje que Snivy mi cachorro de 3 años, ladro como poseido para alejar a los que estaban atras de la puerta, yo tenia una habitacion para mi solo para evitar cualquier problema futuro.

Al dia siguiente fui abordado durante el desayuno por dos chicos realmente llamativos, uno era el todo poderoso y afamado principe de los Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy, un chico realmente apuesto, pero enseguida algo me dijo que llegar a èl seria solo cuando este quisiera, ademas de que tenia interes en que me juntase con ellos, del otro lado estaba otro chico, uno de cabellos negros llamado Severus Snape, ya lo habia visto, varias veces molestado por unos chicos de Griffindor y que antes de que yo me moviera para ayudarle ya se habia encargado por si mismo, valla realmente era unos chicos que contrastaban, debo admitir que mi amistad con ellos inicio con la dulce idea de llegar a "jugar" un poco con ellos, mas adelante.

Asi que cuando no estaba estudiando, en clases o adquiriendo nuevos suspiros de los chicos del colegio, que eran demasiado exquisitos, estaba con aquellos dos, aquellos a los que poco a poco les agarre algo de cariño, despues de todo Lucius me parecia un hermanito egocentrico asediado por la mitad del colegio y de muchos puntos positivos dentro de la aristrocracia, por otro lado estaba Severus Snape que era el chico callado que necesitaba mucho, algo mas que un masaje relajante pero por el momento era mejor no meterme pues a cada que me acercaba a este Malfoy ponia su mirada asesina patentada en todo el colegio.

----Remus----

Yo no lo note, fueron Sirius y James con sus escandalosos gritos y berrinches quienes me hicieron notarlo. De pronto, el chico nuevo conocido como el francesito ya era amigo de Snape y Malfoy y bueno no es que me gustará meterme en la vida privada de los demas pero es que ¿No podía conseguir mejores amigos? es que aun no se el motivo, pero simplemente Malfoy me caia mal, lo odiaba y aun no sabia porque y pensar que el chico nuevo estaba con el...¿Serian iguales?

----Lucius----

Ese chico nuevo comenzo muy bien, lo estuve observando y una noche decidi darle la maravillosa noticia, le dejaria estar conmigo, ser mi aliado como lo era Severus, sin embargo lo que obtuve, aparte de la sorpresa de saber que tenia un cuarto para si mismo y un perro en este, es que. . .no me recibio, a mi, Lucius Malfoy, el mejor de todo el colegio, no cabia en el coraje y decidi no aceptarlo, sin embargo durante la noche me di cuenta que lo necesitaria, era el perfil de un lider y yo era otro, asi que era una muy buena oportunidad, ademas el saldria pronto y eso me convenia, asi que al dia siguiente lo deje desayunar con nosotros, realmente era un chico bondadoso y perfecto, si asi era yo.

Leinad era su nombre y era muy bueno, generalmente en todo lo que se le ponia, con sus ecepciones, su peor defecto era querer conquistar a todos, eso lo hacia yo y ademas. . .molestaba a Severus, eso me enerba a la fecha.

----Sirius----

Y es que era practicamente insoportable de solo verlo, un día de la nada los dos "bellos" de Slytherin (Como le llamaban clandestinamente las chicas de mi casa) se sentaban junto a nuestra burla personal.

Si ya era de por si dificil aguantar al rubio ese que cargaba con un orgullo que amenazaba con dejarlo jorobado, imaginen lo dificil que seria tratar con otro que además era un puto de primera y cuando le exprese el porque de mi colapso nervioso ese dia que lo vi desayunar juntos a James, este me comprendio, no fue como Remus que enseguida comenzo a reirse mencionando algo acerca de que si no me dolia la pedrada...

En fin... sería doble entretenimiento al fin y al cabo ¿no?

----Severus----

Lucius Malfoy era un dolor de cabeza, una noche me saca de la habitacion para ir a la del frances, el cual no nos recivio, lo cual termino provocando la furia de Malfoy que no me dejo dormir con su monologo acerca de las ventajas y desventajas de perdonar su infamia, Malfoy no dejaba de ser un chiquillo y es algo que jamas nadie me creeria pues solo se comportaba asi frente a mi, aun no se si es una bendición o una maldición.

Al dia siguiente, aun desvelado me arrastro a donde estaba François desayunado y pude ver como se arreglaban entre ellos, y poco a poco esos lapsos donde este chico de acento frances se liaba con nosotros me di cuenta de que era algo mas que un coleccionista de chicos, por que realmente no dejaba de coquetear con nadie, de hecho . . creo que lo ha intentado conmigo, pero viniendo de él solo debo cuidar no caer en ese embrujo que trae idiotas a mas de uno dentro del colegio y podria apostar que salio huyendo de francia despues de embarazar a alguien o algo por el estilo.

----James----

El quinto año tenia que ser el año de la diversión porque no podía creer lo que pasaba, en primer lugar ¿Porque le interesaba tanto a Paddy la relación que pudiera tener Malfoy con el francesito? Era la primera vez que no lograba comprenderlo totalmente, porque bueno... yo también me infarte al saber que tendriamos a un Malfoy grandote arruinando nuestra diversion con el Quejicus, aunque por otra parte mi vena travieza me anunciaba que este año seria muy divertido y no solo acosta del grasoso... No, ahora teniamos a ese extrajero de acento gracioso.

Todos los dias se sentaban juntos y todos los dias ideabamos posibles planes para borrar esas sonrisotas suyas de suficiencia que conseguian colmarme la paciencia... no podia esperar para empezar a joderles la existencía.

----Leinad----

Y un dia paso algo que cambio mis dias, ese dia estaba un poco debil, acaba de tomar aquel suero que evitaba que matara y desangrara por las noches a todo el que se me topara, mi condicion de mestizo me dejaba comer alimentos normales con la imperiosa necesidad del suero o de la sangre y podia salir al sol pero realmente no me gustaba por que era muy sensible a la luz solar, asi que ese dia preferi quedarme bajo un arbol, ahi donde escuche la voz mas dulce que habia oido jamas, y cuando mis ojos le vieron senti aquellas ganas de saber si ese dulce chico de ojos miel casi ambarinos era tan inocente como se miraba, dulzura le llame y me atrapo, me atrapo con su sencillez, con sus locas ideas de monogamia, con sus sueños infantiles de aquello que llamaba amor y que yo no me cansaba de decirle que era darse cariñitos en . . .bueno, fui bastante grafico, queria hacerlo caer ante mi, hacerlo caer con la suavidad en que sus cabellos caian, que ironia fue cuando yo mismo propuse algo que jamas en mi vida habia hecho, yo cai y termine aceptando una relacion monogama, al menos lo intentaria, me puso tantos peros y tantas prohibiciones que no entiendo aun a la perfeccion, pero que son bien recompensadas, aun no llegamos a aquello que juro por mi madre sera la experiencia mas fabulosa de su vida, no , apenas y puedo tocarle, apenas puedo acariciarle y decirle todo lo que puedo llegar a darle , mi dulzura. . .mi prefecto favorito, Remus J. Lupin.

----Remus----

Paso días despues de la luna llena, cuando acababa de salir de la enfermeria con permiso de la señora Pomfrey y estaba más tranquilo que nunca, con mi verdadera personalidad y mi lobo estaba dormido porque ya había tenido oportunidad de salir y ahora me dejaba estar en paz, sin esos locos pensamientos que lograban avergonzarme tanto.

Decidi tratarle, despues de todo estaba solo y era una oportunidad que no debía desperdiciar y me encontre con un chico... algo extraño al menos para mi, pues jamás había conocido a un...¿Como era la palabra?... Ninfomano creo yo.

Yo no entendia la mayoria de las cosas que me decía pero era divertido estar a su lado aunque me ponia muy nervioso porque parecia querer devorarme con la mirada.

No podía creer en alguien que fuera tan liberal, pero aun asi acepte porque yo... yo lo necesitaba y aunque se que su manera de conquistarme hubiera sido la misma con otros a MI me pidio que estuvierta con el, a MI me era fiel y a MI me decia que me queria... porque el no mentia, porque el no tenia pelos en la lengua y porque se que era verdad.

Le doy todo lo que me pide por que yo le quiero... le quiero de verdad pero aun no le entrego lo que se que desea porque se que le quiero más de lo que el me quiere y en mi interior ahi una parte egoista y orgullosa que me grita que no se lo merece... debo escuchar esas dos palabras que yo muero por decirle y me callo... que le amo.

----Lucius----

Jamas entendere que fue lo que paso, como fue que se dio esa alta traicion, aun creo que esto tiene maña, ya que un buen dia Leinad llego con cara de haberse cogido a medio mundo, lo cual me preocupo y me asombro, pero termino diciendome que habia iniciado algo con Lupin, ¡por obra de Salazar Slytherin, con ese andrajoso con falta de estilo!, la verdad al principio crei que era juego, pues en el tiempo que llevaba con nosotros Leinad dejo bien claro que el amor y esas cursilerias no eran para el, no existian y yo estaba deacuerdo, solo debiamos usar a otros, con sus ecepciones claro, pero no, al dia siguiente y el siguiente pasaron, y podia verlos juntos en todos lados, realmente Lupin se gano el odio de muchos, pero es que era un ser SIN CHISTE, ELEGANCIA y NOBLEZA, aqui hay algo raro y juro por mi noble apellido que esa ridiculez que llaman noviasgo se acabara, me encargare de eso, y Severus me ayudara y todo aquel que quiera que Leinad vuelva a retosar como antes, de cama en cama.

----Sirius----

Sencillamente aun no me la creo ,es practicamente imposible ¿como era posible que Moony nos traicionara de esa manera?

Aun lo recordaba como si fuese ayer, no habiamos visto en todo el día a Remus y no llego a dormir, fue cuando nos preocupamos y estabamos a punto de ir a sacarle la verdad a punta de varita a ese maldito oxigenado pero, Remus entro a la habitacion sorprendido de que estuvieramos despiertos tan **tarde** nos sonrio tontamente y nos saco la vuelta pero nadie le saca la vuelta a un Black (aunque hubiese sido mejor desistir) y termino por decirnos aquello horroroso que nos dejo en shock a los tres.

¡¿MI moony novio de ese gigolo?!

Sencillamente me desmaye y es que apenas unos dias antes me había dicho que YO le gustaba, yo se que es una venganza porque le dije que no podía decidir entre el y James ¡Pero es que era la verdad!

Juro por mi orgullo de Gryfindor que esos dos no terminan el año juntos, ¡¡¡un Black a jurado!!!

----Severus----

Yo crei que Malfoy estaba loco, sin embargo despues de que paso aquello supe que el loco era François quien provoco que a Lucius practicamente le saliera una cana por el coraje que hizo cuando el frances le dijo que habia iniciado una relacion con Lupin, cosa que aun no me creo, despues de todo ese frances tiene un gran defecto y es que no puede ver un trasero sin querer hacer de las suyas y creo que le esta dando por su lado a Lupin para que suelte prenda, sin embargo a veces me preocupa, despues de todo esa cara de que lo estan amansando no se lo quita nadie.

Ahora debo ayudar a Malfoy a separarlos y lo hare por que se que en el fondo el frances no es tan. . .desgraciado y que todo esto debe ser una forma de vengarse de nosotros las serpientes, y no dejare que terminen jugando con uno de nosotros, con el que seria un buen tutor de duelo, aunque admito que disfruto de ver las caras de los gryffindors, aun asi, esos dos deben separarse, es el orden natural de las cosas.

----James----

A ver a ver... Yo aun no entiendo muy bien ¿que? ¿Como o porque? Y es que es practicamente imposible que nuestro Moony nos este haciendo esto... si, debe ser una mala broma suya, una que por cierto es muy mala, mira que el pobre Paddy estuvo en la enfermeria todo el día delirando despues de escuchar aquello. ¡Yo siempre pense que ellos acabarían juntos!

Un filtro de amor, tenia que **ser** eso,el grasoso lo preparo en venganza hacia a nosotros y se lo dio a nuestro pobre lobito para que quedara prendado de ese violador de menores... si, tenia que ser eso , ¿Amor? No, ese tipo no podia sentir amor, ninguna serpiente podia.

Pero Sirius y yo nos encargaremos de separarlos, aunque nuestro Remy se enoje... es por el bien de él y su cuerpecito que espero que aun este virgen que si no... no se la acaba esa greñuda serpiente.

Y de esta forma damos por terminado lo que sera el prologo de nuestra historia, cualquier comentario o etc favor de dejarlo como review.

Dentro de poco subiremos el que seria el primer capitulo asi que solo es cuestion de tiempo, de hecho ya lo tenemos elaborado solo serian unos pequeños detalles y lo subiremos.

Se despiden de ustedes

Amo y Shan


End file.
